Part One: Pokemon Sob Stories
by Jenvaati
Summary: Meowth sets out on his oneyearlong journey to earn money. This is the first time he's doing something like this on his own. Will he succeed, and rake in the money before his teammates do?


Okay, a day late, but at least it's here!

Please read the prologue, entitled as Temporary Schism for more details, because I won't summarize it here! Although, it can be summarized in about one or two sentences….Still…

Disclaimer: I don't own Meowth, because he talks funny! Don't own Pokemon at all, as a matter of fact! But, there's this one question that always bothers me…I'll mention it in Part Two's disclaimer of the series.

Does this series need a name? I'll think about it I guess…

Well, let's go!

Part One: Pokemon Sob Stories

Chapter One: Setting Out

Meowth was sleeping on the wooden floor of the cabin as peacefully as he could, when someone barged in on the door. That 'someone' had dark red hair, which sometimes even looked like purple. Such a sight in the morning was _almost_ as bad as looking at the sun directly when it reached the zenith.

"GET UP! I WANT THE CABIN TO MYSELF!" yelled Jesse.

Meowth jumped up angrily. "Dis is why you want us gone so much? You should leave too!"

"I WILL! AFTER YOU TWO SLEEPY-HEADS LEAVE!" Jesse continued to yell, which was very irritating.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL YELLIN'?" Meowth yelled back.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? NOW GET!" Jesse picked Meowth up, ran to the entrance of the cabin which was fairly near to his room, and threw him out.

Meowth grumbled as he struggled to get up. As soon as he did, an overfilled backpack knocked him down again.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled Jesse. After a few seconds, she added, "BUT COME BACK IN A YEAR!"

Meowth grumbled some more as he staggered away. "Dat Jesse…you can't trust her as far as you can throw 'er. So much for de touching farewell…"

Meowth walked some, but the wounds seemed endless. "Which way is Kanto anyway? Did Jesse even pack a map? Why do I have to go so far away?" Meowth took off the large backpack that was nearly two times bigger than he was, and dropped it to the floor carelessly. The backpack was the brightest shade of pink, and Meowth was embarrassed to have to drag it around. Even so, he did not want to admit it, even to himself.

"Let's see…" Meowth dragged his finger on the map. "How am I supposed to read this!" he said after a few minutes of hopelessly staring at it.

A Zigzagoon inched towards him, looking at Meowth curiously. There were no Meowths in the woods, since it was Hoenn. This was the first time that the Zigzagoon laid eyes on the out-of-place Meowth.

"_It's upside down, you idiot."_ said the Zigzagoon bravely. It didn't mean to sound so harsh, but that kind of just came out.

"You callin' me an idiot? Who do you tink you are, anyway?" asked Meowth angrily, rounding on the poor Zigzagoon.

"_Just turn the darn map right side up!" _said the Zigzagoon, undeterred. Then it skulked away behind a bush.

"Wait! I'm not done with you!" yelled Meowth. When he couldn't see the Zigzagoon anywhere, Meowth turned his attention back to the map. _Well, whattaya know? It is upside down!_ , he thought.

"Ah, everything's so clea' now!" said Meowth happily. He took out a marker from his bag and drew a route in the black ink. It was very simple actually. It was about a two day walk to get out of the outrageously large woods, and then the town of Lilycove should be a three day walk from there. After that, Meowth could sneak his way into a ferry. He heard that the S. S. Anne was still running, and that it goes to Lilycove only once a year. If he doesn't get sidetracked, Meowth should just make it in time to catch the boat. Then he'd be at Vermillion City, and find some way to earn money.

_What do I want to do?_, thought Meowth. _How am I supposed to earn money? I'm just a pokemon!_ Meowth shook his head, ridding himself of disturbing thoughts. _No, I'm more dan a pokemon! I'm Meowth! I can talk to humans, and talk to pokemon! I'm better than both races combined! They'd hafta give me a job! _

Meowth knew one thing. He didn't want to do a 'One Pokemon Freak Show'. Just because he could talk in both languages, doesn't mean that he should display himself in public. Meowth shuddered. If anything, that was a last resort.

Meowth walked for a few hours, and soon realized that walking for 'two days' out of the woods, and 'three days' to Lilycove was not as easy as it sounded. Especially if that meant walking nonstop for hours and hours on end, only stopping for meals and business. Jesse and James were lucky, they had the balloon. Meowth began to appreciate their wise thinking in that respect. They always replaced the balloon no matter what, even if their bank account contained only negative numbers. Why would anyone want to walk so much? But then again, those twerps are always walking…

Meowth decided to stop for lunch. His stomach was growling. He looked at the pack that Jesse so conveniently stuffed with rocks and crinkled pieces of paper. The map was only easy to find because it was in a side pocket. Meowth really had to dig through the bag to find anything.

Meowth was annoyed when he found what Jesse _did_ pack. She packed in two candy bars and a carrot. How was he supposed to live on that? That wasn't even enough for lunch! Meowth took a bite of the first candy bar and put it back in the bag, only after emptying it out. It was really light after that. Meowth decided to ration the small amount of food that Jesse packed for him. He had the irritating feeling that he should've done the packing instead.

This was going to be one long year…

End of Chapter One

So, what did you think? As usual, reviewing is not necessarily. Actually, it's very necessary if you need to tell me what mistakes I've made. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Take this time to reflect on the chapter, haha.


End file.
